Dry, damaged hair is a challenge many individuals struggle with today. Dry hair and damaged hair can occur due to several factors including weather exposure (e.g. both natural and severe wind and sun), mechanical treatments (e.g. brushing hair), excessive treatments using chemicals, dying hair, heat styling, etc. In combination, using cleansing products that can be excessively stripping of hair's natural oils, can also lead to split ends, dull hair, and exacerbate dry hair. To mitigate the damage, oil treatments, hair masks, and chemical treatments are commonly used.
The popularity and usage of oils for dry hair treatment has increased due to their effectiveness and simplicity. Commonly used oils include olive oil, mineral oil, avocado oil, apricot kernel oil, rice bran oil, and coconut oil. However, one problem is that, effects are usually seen after more than several hours (e.g. 8 hours) of treatment and several treatments are usually required, making it time consuming and labor intensive.
Individuals desire a treatment for hair or damaged hair that is not time consuming and labor intensive to use.